


Simplicity

by nitorious



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitorious/pseuds/nitorious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin finally comes back home after months of training in Australia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> Just a stupid, really short drabble.. I know my writing isn't so good but I hope it at least makes some sense!
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism please let me know :)

He shut the door, the soft 'thud' forcing all the lingering memories of flashing lights and screams of admiration from Rin’s mind. The low, afternoon sun filtered through the window, flowing between a suspended river of dust before finishing on the tip of his partner’s nose. Rin’s eyes followed the display, chuckling at the sight of Ai’s seemingly magical nose. He lifted his gaze slowly, having not taken the time to prepare for this moment before he had entered the apartment. One glimpse of Ai’s peaceful, sleeping face was enough to make him catch his breath; One glimpse and Rin’s loud, chaotic world easily crumbles into simplicity. Seeing this soft, angelic face after three months overseas gave him the same bliss as seeing his biggest, brightest smile again for the first time. He couldn't believe he was right there – right in front of him; what he craved and could not have for the last months. He carelessly let his bag drop to the floor and walked over to where Ai had fallen asleep on the couch, his feet tangled in with the blankets and arms tucked under his chin like a child. 

Without thinking, Rin’s hand reaches out to gently wipe the moisture from the corner of Ai’s open lips before running his fingers through his soft grey bangs and brushing them neatly behind his ear. He leans down, placing a soft kiss just below his hand. “I’m home,” He whispers.


End file.
